


Self-fulfilling Prophecy

by purkledragon



Category: Weiss Kreuz
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-03
Updated: 2010-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-08 16:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purkledragon/pseuds/purkledragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A forced teaming and first mission might just make for a lifetime partnership. Or one big mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self-fulfilling Prophecy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twopoint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twopoint/gifts).



> Written for LJ user two_point for Weiss Day 2010.

It was said that Crawford rarely made mistakes, and it was well known he never spoke up, or back, to the higher ups without just reason. Which only made the fuss he put up over his newest partner all that more interesting to those paying attention. It was worth the admission price of years spent at Rosenkreuz to see someone who so prided himself on his own self-worth stumble and fall flat on his face.

Crawford's words fell upon deaf ears, especially as he was unable to give adequate reasons for his instant dislike of the sullen redhead the council shoved on him as teammate. The man's secondary talent of causing nothing but strife and trouble to his former teams was considered reason enough for the council to turn to Crawford, believing he would be of greater influence, and possibly control, than the idiots previously given the job.

For his part, Schuldig did not interrupt the entire proceeding. Not sure how to view this, Crawford only foresaw the headache he was currently attempting to ignore growing much larger before all was said and done. Crawford had one last card up his sleeve, "If you force us to work together, you will regret it."

Unable to prove prophecy for this statement, Crawford's words were ignored. The council's dismissal came shortly thereafter, they had more important things to do than listen to a junior telling them they were wrong.

~~~~~

After looking over the dossier on their first assignment as a team, Crawford realized that the plane they were on was entirely too quiet. Rarely was a four hour flight in the middle of the day, filled with people so in need of sleep that they would pass out in such cramped quarters. Not even the children on board were awake. Schuldig was conspicuous by his absence, although it wasn't as if he could have gone very far.

The redhead fell into the next seat, with one hand clasping several tiny bottles and the other holding two glasses of ice.

"Speak of the devil," Crawford started, accepting one of the glasses.

"That is a vicious rumor, and you weren't speaking." Schuldig offered Crawford first choice of the various alcohols before opening his own. "You were however, thinking loud enough to bore everyone on board to sleep."

"I think you had more to do with that than anything I've done," the drink wasn't up to his normal tastes, but Crawford drank it anyway noting there would be plenty of time before they would arrive and need to be presentable. "Most likely your taste in clothing knocked them all senseless."

"Funny." Schuldig appeared bored, but Crawford had already written off taking anything about the telepath at face value. He was sure there was an underlying reason the entire plane—"The pilots are still awake and flying correct?"

"Of course they are; I'm not suicidal."

Crawford was pleased that the rest of the flight continued without incident. Schuldig eventually became truly bored with his toys and settled down to hear Crawford's plan for their upcoming task which bored him even more.

As the passengers awoke and departed the plane, Schuldig held back waiting for his implanted fireworks to explode. A petite blonde was having a time getting her boyfriend to understand her now that she only seemed to speak French. The five year old who sat in the row in front of Crawford and Schuldig on the plane was asking his father why mommy lied about his real daddy. Schuldig thought the best was the newlyweds who were now ready to file for divorce since the wife had attached herself to her lover, the French-speaking petite blonde.

Their current client had a car waiting for them, and as soon as Crawford could pull Schuldig away from his climatic show they left.

~~~~~

The main assignment was simple enough, escort the daughter of the Earl of Lansbury to a party. It was the secondary assignment that was the cause of several issues. While Crawford was to escort the young lady to the party, he was to also act as guard for the heirloom necklace she was to wear. Schuldig was to steal the necklace before the night was over, as the insurance policy on the jewelry would fetch a nicer price than just selling it would.

As the evening began, it became clear to Crawford the assignments should have been swapped. The young miss was an overindulged brat, who had her father wrapped around her finger that expected Crawford to meet her every demand. Whirling the brat around the dance floor, Crawford wondered just how much longer Schuldig planned before making his entrance as he was already late.

A moment later a slight tap came on his shoulder. Need rescuing? "Mind if I cut in?" Schuldig grabbed Crawford's arm and slipped in between the pair. Turning Schuldig pulled Crawford along for several steps leaving the stunned debutant standing in the middle of the floor. The expression on Crawford's face left no doubt of his feeling on the matter.

I'm going, I'm going. Spoil sport.

Crawford watch from the side as Schuldig charmed the silly girl, making grand apologies before sweeping her off her feet and back onto the dance floor. A line of men there after insisted upon dancing with her the rest of the night, leaving Crawford off the hook for anything other than drinks. Strangely enough, after every dance the young men left for home so that later when the necklace was noticed missing, no one could claim not to have taken it right away.

Crawford returned the hysterical daughter to her father, and received the furious admonishment over lack of security provided. Schuldig was already relaxing in their suite. As Crawford entered the room, Schuldig looked up from where he was sitting and held out the emerald necklace. "So how much is this thing worth again?"

"It was appraised at $200 million, US."

"Nice. Shame we have to hand it back to the idiot father."

Crawford took the necklace, placing in the room safe, not that anyone would be able take it with them in the room. "Actually, that's our payment. We've had a change of plans. We're leaving on the next plane back."

Schuldig perked up, looking back at Crawford, "Our payment? Or payment for our services?"

"What do you think?"

"That I am worth $100 million."

The choking sound from Crawford, offended Schuldig somewhat. "Somehow I doubt that. But no, it's payment for services." Turning Crawford headed to his room, "Get your bags, we're leaving in an hour."

Alone, Crawford gathered his things and his thoughts. It appeared the council and everyone else would end up regretting the two of them working together. It would take awhile, maybe even years, but it was becoming clear—they would regret it.


End file.
